


Called

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Mafia AU [8]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Tim, for as weak as he looked, was still a spry thing. He stared up at them blankly for a second before suddenly leaping from the seat, throwing himself into Dick’s arms.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Dick.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Called

**Author's Note:**

> I know in the first Mafia story, Jason kind of blamed everyone for remaining under Bruce’s rule. But I write it as, over time, he didn’t have that line of thinking any more and kind of began to pity them. Also I never wrote about Damian’s pets, and kind of remembered them halfway through this. Batcow doesn’t exist here, though. Just Titus and Alfred. Talia is also very protective of everyone since coming back, and considers them all her children. She is the ultimate mum. Jason, stop reminiscing in the rain, you’re being ridiculous and you’re holding an injured person. Go into the flat, where Babs and Roy distracted Damian all evening by making warm cider drinks.

Jason was trying his hardest not to pout. He sucked harshly on his cigarette, watching the car turn the corner.

“This is stupid.”

“Not really.” Dick countered. He looked up at the clouds, the rain pouring down his cheeks.

“ _Unnecessary_ , then.”

“What, you expected us to send you in alone?” Talia countered, from the safety of her umbrella. “Here, I thought you were smarter than that.”

“There’s a chance Selina’s muscle is going to be there. If they are, they’re gonna be mad, so just let them be mad at _me_.” Jason shot back, running a hand through his already drenched hair. “You two shouldn’t be here, you should be back at the apartments, with your collective _son_.”

“And right now you’re lucky we convinced him to stay back. He’s furious that Ms. Kyle has taken the initiative of calling the shots for Bruce’s behalf.” Talia hummed.

“Let me guess. Despite how shoddy, thinks the business is rightfully his?” Jason asked.

“Or at the very least, Richard’s.” Talia confirmed. Then she pursed her lips, furrowed her brows. “And you’re sure your friend is…”

“Roy is in Barbara’s apartment and on alert. Checking in every hour.” Jason nodded. “Babs and Damian are in good hands.”

“Good.” Talia sighed, closing her eyes briefly. When she opened them again, they were fierce, determined. “Then let’s get going. We don’t have much time.”

“No, we don’t.” Dick agreed, moving forward. “In fact, we should have done this ages ago. Before the trial was done.”

“They wouldn’t have come with us and you know it.” Talia said. “They’re loyal to a fault. And at some point Bruce probably convinced them all that the two of you were the enemy. And at some point they might’ve actually believed it. We’re just lucky they called when they did.”

Jason sighed, dropped the cigarette and stepped on it. “Talia, if any of them are…are _damaged_ , I can’t guarantee I won’t-”

“If any of them are _damaged_ ,” Talia repeated, reaching out for Jason’s arm for an encouraging squeeze, as she also glared pointedly at Dick. “Then you two need to remain calm, so you can help pick up the pieces once we get them to safety.”

“Right.” Dick sighed, trying to relax his muscles as he avoided a puddle. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.”

“Besides, you two are _my_ muscle this evening.” Talia smirked as they entered the alleyway. The green, neon bar sign buzzed and blinked. “Anything goes awry, and _I’ll_ do all the talking, thank you.”

As they reached the bar entrance, the three paused. Dick inhaled. “Thanks, Talia. For helping us.”

“It’s nothing.” Talia straightened her posture as she closed the umbrella, steeling herself. “They were once my family too, after all.”

“Do you think Selina’s going to show?” Jason asked.

And Talia’s tone suddenly shifted. From encouraging partner to furious mother. “For everyone’s sake, I hope not.”

She stepped daintily down the stairs. Jason and Dick could only glance at each other before quickly bumbling after her.

The bar was a dive, chosen only because of its neutral territory. About ten people in the place at most, including the bartender, cook and waitress. The group they were there for was in the back corner, almost in shadow. Heads bowed, faces hidden.

Even the…animals?

Behind her, Talia could already sense Jason flaring. Tim was huddled into Cassandra’s side, eyes dark and vacant, a bright red scratch obvious across his throat, even from across the room. He looked more like a child than the twenty-something he was. The girls weren’t much better off. They looked like walking skeletons, skin pale and bony. Much frailer than Jason, Dick and Talia each knew them to be.

The animals – and what were their names? Jason and Dick were both struggling to remember. Damian didn’t talk about them much, not since he had to leave them behind. He probably thought they were killed the second he walked out the door. – looked just as miserable. The dog was curled up on the floor, paw over his nose. Just as thin as the humans. The cat at least looked fed, but was otherwise flighty, sitting at attention on Stephanie’s lap.

“Bitch,” Jason hissed. “That…that good for nothing, little _bi_ -”

“Shush.” Talia ordered, glancing at the two men sitting at the bar. They didn’t look to be together, two stools between them. One watching the static-y television and the other playing solitaire with a dingy pack of cards. However, the tender seemed nervous, more so than normal. That wasn’t a good sign.

There was no controlling Jason, though. He silent slipped around Talia, stomped quickly across the floor. And before she knew it, Dick was following quickly after. She looked back to the bar. None of the patrons so much as peeked upwards.

Cassandra heard their approach first, along with the dog. Before she looked up, her grip on Tim’s shoulder tightened and she twisted slightly into a protective stance, despite the fact that Tim was closer to the booth’s exit.

They all looked up at the same time. Stephanie’s eyes widened, her fingers twitched against the worn wood table. Cassandra slumped, eyelids drooped, relief evident in every fiber of her being. The cat jumped on the table, staring curiously, giving a little mew the same time the dog gave a soft woof and sat up.

And Tim, for as weak as he looked, was still a spry thing. He stared up at them blankly for a second before suddenly leaping from the seat, throwing himself into Dick’s arms.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Dick.” He breathed, clinging to Dick’s torso like he was about to fall through a hole in the floor. “Jay, I’m so sorry.”

“We didn’t think you’d actually show.” Stephanie whispered as Talia joined the group. “That Selina intercepted our call or…or…”

“Like that would have stopped us,” Jason smiled, holding his hand out to her. “Come on, kiddos. You’re safe now.”

“You can’t guarantee that.” Tim’s voice was muffled against Dick’s jacket. He was shaking. Dick quickly engulfed the younger in his arms. “She…she’s just like _him_. Worse even. Maybe.”

“How long ago did you leave the compound?” Talia asked, watching as Stephanie slowly slid across the cushion, accepting Jason’s hand.

“An hour. Maybe a little more.” Stephanie answered politely. She had come into the family after Talia had been banished. She had only heard stories.

“Then she’ll be in search soon.” Talia nodded, lifting the cat and petting him carefully. “Let’s get going.”

“Cass,” Stephanie blurted out, squeezing Jason’s hand and pointing. “Her ankle. She needs help walking.”

“I don’t.” Cassandra argued. “I’m fi-”

“On it.” Jason passed Stephanie off to Dick. He kneeled gently on the seat, helped guide her to the edge, then lightly lifted her into his arms.

“We’re glad you got out when you did.” Cassandra said tightly, clutching Jason’s neck as she settled against him. “Glad…glad you got Damian out.”

“He misses you.” Dick smiled at her as he snapped towards the dog. The dog stood, eagerly sniffing at Dick’s coat. “Asks about you all the time.”

“Go.” Talia demanded, as Cassandra closed her eyes. “Get to the meeting spot, I’ll be right behind you.”

“Talia-”

“ _Richard_.” She countered, then smiled. “I just want to check a few things. I’ll catch up momentarily.”

“You heard the lady.” Jason grunted, spinning on his toes and making a beeline for the exit. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

Dick shifted Tim to his side, freeing up one hand to take hold of Stephanie’s. He gave Talia one last look and walked towards the stairs, the dog trotting contently behind them. As soon as she heard the squeaky bang of the bar’s door slamming shut, she frowned and sauntered up the man playing cards.

“You’re here for Ms. Kyle, correct?” She asked politely, scratching at the cat’s ear.

“We weren’t gonna stop ‘em. Not really.” The man grumbled, not stopping his game. “She just wants to know who showed. Drag ‘em back if you didn’t appear by two hours past.”

Talia nodded slowly. Suddenly, she leaned against the bar, close to the man’s ear.   
“You go back and you tell your boss: she can keep the business. She can keep the money and the house and whatever Bruce gave her.” Talia all but hissed. The man still didn’t look up from his cards, though he did pause. “But if she comes near any of those people again, comes near _my son_ , I’ll kill her myself. Understood?”

“Yes ma’am.” He grumbled. The man watching the television nodded and gave a thumbs up.

“Good.” Talia purred, pushing away from the bar. The cat meowed as they walked away. She stepped royally up the steps, grin widening as she rose. “ _Very_ good.”

When she reached street level, as she fiddled with her umbrella, she turned towards the end of the alley, where the car – driven by Jason’s partner, Sasha – sat. The group they’d just collected was already packed in the backseat. Only Jason and Dick stood outside of it, with the dog sitting diligently between them, obviously waiting for her.

Talia exhaled – for what felt like the first time since Sasha had dropped them two blocks away – and popped up her umbrella. She glanced down at the cat and said, “Very good, indeed.”

~~

None of them got the chance to even get out of the car before-

“Damn.” Jason whistled, jerking as the dog – whose name they established was Titus – jumped up against his window. “Kid doesn’t waste time.”

-the door of Barbara’s apartment flew open, and Damian came storming down the stairs.

“Oh, jeez.” Dick sighed, turning up the collar of his coat to block against the still drenching rain. “And he’s only just gotten over that cold.”

Barbara and Roy stood at the top of the landing as Damian yanked the back door open, as Titus leapt against his chest, as the cat – Alfred – surprisingly, followed quickly after, flying into Damian’s arms.

“Did you…” Damian all but giggled as both cat and dog assaulted his face. “Did you get…everyone else?”

“Right here, brat.” Stephanie smiled as she hopped out. Despite the (incredibly halfhearted) protest, Damian let her sweep him into her arms, kiss at his head.

“And Dra-” He peeked around Stephanie’s arm, watching as Dick helped Tim out of the car. And he seemed to finally relax completely as Jason shimmied out next, Cassandra already tight in his arms once more.

“Gang’s all here.” Sasha hummed as she stepped out of the driver’s seat. “And my car’s going to smell like wet dog for weeks.”

“I’ll clean it later.” Jason mumbled, repositioning Cassandra in his arms. He bumped his shoulder against his partner’s as Talia walked slowly around the car, as Damian extracted himself from Stephanie to latch onto his mother. “Thanks for the assist, Sasha.”

“Hey, you promised me a drink.” She laughed, watching the mob make their way up the stairs. “Nah, I’m just…I’m glad for you, Jay. Glad you got your family back.”

Jason watched as Steph and Tim hit the second landing, as Barbara wrapped them both up in her arms, her face already covered in excited tears, even as both Tim and Stephanie started up with more apologies. Watched as Titus practically enveloped himself around Damian, and Alfred curled up against the boy’s neck. Watched as Dick and Roy shook hands, as Dick smiled – a rare genuine grin – as they all disappeared into the flat. He glanced down at Cassandra then, smiled and kissed her head as he shifted towards the steps.

“Yeah. Me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Other Mafia AU stories](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/search/mafia+au)   
> 


End file.
